


Sea of Colours

by universejinho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universejinho/pseuds/universejinho
Summary: Jeonghan was his sunshine.And they were okay.





	

The slam of the door and silence falling over the dorm was all it took for Seungcheol to breathe a sigh of relief. 

Before he had a chance to talk, Jeonghan was sitting down on Seungcheol's lap, legs either side of his thighs, hands loosely wrapping around his neck.  
No words were exchanged about the strain that had been put on their relationship because of their busy schedule preventing them from spending time together. The most important thing was using the time they had now - a sincere and mental thanks was sent from Seungcheol to Jihoon and Joshua for managing to get their fellow members out of the dorm for a while.

Seungcheol looked up at his boyfriend who was perched on his lap, his fingers mindlessly playing with the strands of hair on the back of his neck. It somewhat put Seungcheol at ease of any anxiety he had over the difficulties him and his boyfriend were currently facing.   
One of Seungcheol's hands were wrapped around his waist, the other cupping his boyfriends angelic face, his thumb caressing the soft skin of his cheek.  
It was comfortably quiet between them, the only sound filling the empty room was the soft breathing of the two males.

Seungcheol broke the everlasting silence, voice barely above a whisper, seemingly fitting the aura surrounding them. 

"I've missed _this_."

Jeonghan gave a small smile at the words that seemed to cut through the rope of pain and emotions that had tied together over the past few weeks.

"I've missed _you_." Jeonghan replied, voice just as soft. The same smile from moments ago was now painted on both of their faces. The kind of smile that radiated love and affection even after the war and hardships; a genuine, loving one. One that showed that even after everything they had been through, they were still as strong as ever.

Seungcheol was suddenly drowning in emotions as if falling off a cliff straight into a deep-sea of colours. Red representing the intensity of their desire, love and passion for each other.   
Yellow radiating the energy between them and happiness of being together.   
Green. Green symbolising the growth as if they were flowers sprouting together through dark soil after a rainy day. It was refreshing. Pure colours of raw emotions that threatened tears of happiness that they had made it. He and Jeonghan had survived the storm.

Jeonghan watched the wave of emotions flash across his boyfriends face and it was as if they had become two people merged into one, Jeonghan seemed to fall with him, crashing into the sea and while Seungcheol had the strength to pull himself up and hold his head above the water, Jeonghan fell deeper.  
Seungcheol saw it and pulled Jeonghan against his chest, his hand rubbing his back soothingly, the other holding the back of his head, protecting him from everything and nothing all at once.

Anything that was holding Jeonghan up completely broke apart. He trembled like a scared child, salty drops cascading down his cheeks as he began to sob into Seungcheol's chest unceasingly, arms tightening their grip around his neck.   
Soft whimpers escaped the younger as he shook under the pressure of every emotion. Seungcheol felt as if he was being ripped apart, not being able to hold himself anymore as he too released his tears, only silently, letting them fall freely. 

Minutes passed as Seungcheol let Jeonghan cry, only broken by short pauses for recovering breaths until he finally made it to shore. 

Hardships between the two were a tough topic. The relationship between the group in potential danger if anything managed to break them apart.   
For Seungcheol, Jeonghan was worth the risk and no, not worth the risk of destroying Seventeen, but worth the risk of every barrier that he could tear down in order to keep his relationship strong. 

The aftermath replaced the sobs; small hiccups, sniffles from Jeonghan's runny nose, the tear-stained cheeks and swollen red eyes.  
Jeonghan pulled away, baring the emotional mess of himself. Seungcheol felt a stab in his chest at the display and though he himself had been crying, his boyfriend said no words about it, he didn't need to.

Seungcheol pulled at the long sleeve of his sweater and began wiping away at his boyfriends dampened cheeks and all Jeonghan could do was smile, watching his boyfriend intently.   
"There," Seungcheol broke the silence for a second time as he pulled his arm away. He leaned back as if to admire artwork in a museum. "You look beautiful." He added, his lips tugging into a small smirk.

A giggle fell from Jeonghan's lips, cheeks painted with a soft rose blush. He half-heartedly hit his boyfriend at the saccharine compliment that caught him off guard. Seungcheol laughed, full of life - and like a contagious disease, Jeonghan laughed with him.  
Suddenly they were back, as if their concerns and worries were rain water flushed down a drain. As if the sunshine dominated the miserable, dark rain clouds hanging above their heads.

Jeonghan was his sunshine. 

And they were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here ~ hello!
> 
> I hope this was okay, I get nervous posting my work (which I've only recently started doing)  
> You can also find this on asianfanfics, my name is alovelikebts ~  
> I currently have two other works posted there which I may post here also. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated, thank you <3


End file.
